Commencement
by charming writer
Summary: This is the 1st half of my 2 part 2nd Smallville storyline featuring Kara ZorEl Supergirl in it and what it would be like if she came back in the season 4 finale Commencement to help Clark out in the season 5 premier Arrival.


**Commencement**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or the character Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes: ****I am doing this story because there was such interest in my other one as Kara Zor-El was in it so I thought I would bring her back. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Note:**** This stories the same as the season 4 finale Commencement & will be a 2 parter which will conclude with Arrival which was the season 5 premier. Everything that happened in there happens here except for the fact that I'm writing on how I'd see what Kara Zor-El / Supergirl travelling from Argo City to Earth could help Clark out with & the trouble that lays ahead after her world finds out about one of the symbols being tainted with human blood though she does not arrive on Earth until towards the end which's when she interacts with Lana on Earth as Supergirl but she will assume the mantle of Linda Lee in parts again in Arrival. The stories set a year later from my other one "Supergirl does Smallville" so Clark's 18 here as is Kara & because she's in here there will be a couple of added scenes with her in before she comes to Smallville. **

**Extra Note: ****All the Smallville characters from season 4 are in here as is Principal Danvers who's in 1 scene, a Kryptonian man called Duran, Kara's mom & dad plus Vultan a council of Elder who are in a scene on Argo City. **

_Season 4 Finale_

Lana's Apartment Thursday 19th July 2005

_It's night as Lana walks into her apartment & shuts the door behind her. She walks toward the living room & is startled when she hears Genevieve speaking from behind her. She walks towards Lana. _

Genevieve: I must say Lana I applaud you. I had raised my son to have a lot of willpower, which, couldn't be broken at all except his love for you, apparently.

_Genevieve walks past Lana towards the fireplace. Lana walks towards Genevieve & confronts her. _

Lana: (Angry) What do you want from me?

Genevieve: I want the stone Lionel gave you.

Lana: Lionel never gave me the stone.

_Genevieve points a gun at Lana's face, cutting her off. Lana gasps quietly. _

Genevieve: (Calmly) Yes he did & I'm goanna find it whether you help me or not.

_Lana reaches into her purse, which's over her shoulder still & pulls out a red handkerchief which she unfolds revealing the silver Stone of Power. A small smile forms on Genevieve's face then Lana grips the stone tightly & kicks the gun outta Genevieve's hand. She runs toward the door but Genevieve grabs her hair, stopping her. They struggle against each other as Genevieve knocks Lana into a lamp which topples to the ground. Then she pushes Lana in the other direction where Lana falls down, pushing over a tray. She still has the stone in her hand & quickly gets back onto her feet where Genevieve grabs her by the shoulders, violently slamming her against the shelves on the wall. Lana punches Genevieve across the face, but Genevieve doesn't release her grip. They both fall to the floor with Genevieve above Lana. She wraps her fingers tightly around Lana's throat & chokes her. Lana's grunts are silenced as her airways cut off & she's powerless to defend herself. Then suddenly her eyes flash a brilliant purple making the sadistic smile on Genevieve's face fade when she sees the colour in Lana's eyes, as the dormant ancestor of Countess Marguerite Isobel Theroux emerges from within. She grabs Genevieve's arms roughly, pushing Genevieve onto the ground & kneeling over her the stone falls to the ground next to them. Lana/Isabelle reaches for it which flies into her hand & she grips it with both hands. Holding it above her head with the point facing downward she slams it down into Genevieve's chest, stabbing her through the heart. Genevieve gasps in pain._

Metropolis Museum

_In a Metropolis museum a lone old Kryptonian man called Duran the keeper of the 3 stones of power & the knowledge they hold writhers in pain whilst he's cataloguing an ancient artefact as he feels the connection of what has happened to 1 of the stones._

Duran: (Gasping) Oh god the stones. This can't be happening.

Talon

_Cutting back here there's a small burst of bluish-white light that comes from the stone as blood begins to trickle down Genevieve's jacket. Then a bright white light washes over Lana as wind blows her hair back from her face & she closes her eyes, breathing heavily. Smiling the tattoo on her backs exposed. As her shirt rides up it glows purple & disappears. Genevieve's eyes grow cold & close up as she dies. The spirit of Isobel leaves Lana. She looks down at the blood covering her hands. With fear she backs away from Genevieve's body near tears, still holding her hands in front of her. She turns to the door & sees Lex standing there. He's still dirty & dishevelled from his adventure in the woods. He stares at Lana wordlessly. She stares back at him, trembling. _

Lounge

_Clark's asleep on the couch. Dim blue & red light flashes on his face & wakes him up. He sits up on the couch & the television turns on behind him, showing static. The lights flicker as well as the fire starting itself in the fire place & the hands on the grandfather clock spin wildly. The radio turns itself on & the dial turns back &forth, causing an unintelligible din of static & fragments of spoken words. Shelby the dog barks anxiously runs to front door. He goes up on his hind legs & scratches the door. Clark gets up slowly from the couch & goes to the door. He opens it up & a blinding white light fills the house from outside._

Kent Farm 

_Shelby runs out the door & down the steps, barking into the sky where the coloured lights shining down. Clark follows Shelby & looks into the sky where in the distance he sees huge layers of misty colours ebbing & flowing in front of the stars, not unlike the Northern Lights. Clark doesn't seem worried, but Shelby continues barking frantically. He finally runs back into the house as Clark continues looking at the light. Within a few seconds, all of the light waves converge into 1 bright white ball that flings itself at the Earth. _

Lounge

_Clark wakes up suddenly from the dream sitting upright. Martha & Jonathan, wearing pyjamas & robes, come to his side. _

Martha: Clark it's okay. It's just a bad dream.

Jonathan: Yeah you scared the daylights outta us yelling like that.

Clark: What, What did I yell?

Martha: You kept yelling, "It's coming!" over & over again.

_Clark's sweating as he looks toward the window fearfully. _

Outer Space

_A large meteor floating through space suddenly breaks into thousands of tiny pieces which, head straight for Earth. Then a clock with a countdown of _14:20:01.79 _Hours/Minutes/Seconds/Milliseconds_ _appears. The milliseconds wind down quickly making it too hard to see as the seconds tick down to _

_14:19:56.83 _

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it.

Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you.

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save, save come on.

STARRING

CLARK KENT

LANA LANG

LEX LUTHOR

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LIONEL LUTHOR

LOIS LANE

MARTHA KENT

JONATHAN KENT

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / LINDA LEE / SUPERGIRL

JOR-EL

GENEVIEVE TEAGUE

JASON TEAGUE

ZOR-EL

ALURA

VULTAN COUNCIL OF ELDER

DURAN

DANVERS

Argo City Council Elders 

_An Elder's sitting there deep in thought as his minds connected telepathically using a brain amplifier to the Kryptonian man Duran on Earth _(Although Kryptonian's can speak to each other telepathically Argo Cities not near a yellow sun so the Elder cannot hear Duran using his powers which's why he has the brain amplifier) _Zor-El & his family come up to him concerned._

Zor-El: Vultan what is it?

_Vultan takes the brain amplifier of his head._

Vultan: I've received a thought tranmission from Duran.

Alura: (Worried) Duran? Oh my god something's happened to the stones?

Kara: What stones? What're you talking about? Who's Duran?

Zor-El: Duran's a fellow Kryptonian.

Vultan: & the keeper of the 3 stones of power.

Kara: So it's true then when there all connected they open up the gateway to the worthiest amount of information imaginable.

Zor-El: Yes Kara it is. You see our ancestors first created the library many millennia's ago & each time an event happened on Krypton or another planet they explored they'd put an entry into it so that their descendants could read from it & learn about them. But many years later the library was stolen & although our ancestors retrieved it unscathed it proved that it couldn't be kept on Krypton because it was too valuable so a lone Kryptonian named Duran went to Earth with the library & vowed to keep an eye on it there. Of course knowing what the people on Earth were like he separated the stones into 3 & placed each 1 at different points around the globe so nobody could get them until Kal-El reunited them.

Kara: So what's wrong with them then?

Vultan: Duran has said 1 of the stones has been washed with human blood.

Alura: Oh, my god what'll happen to the people on Earth?

Vultan: I don't know but the fact that a stones being tainted something bad.

Study

_In here Lana's standing over a silver basin full of water compulsively trying to wash the blood off her hands. She's breathless & crying as she speaks to Lex. _

Lana: She was coming at me, it happened so quickly I don't even remember stabbing her.

_Lex walks to the basin with a pitcher of water. _

Lex: Lana, I want you to take a deep breath & try & relax.

_Lex holds Lana's hands still as he pours the water over them. _

Lana: Lex, a woman's dead because of me. I killed her.

Lex: (Calming) No, no you had no choice. You did what anyone would do if his or her life were at stake.

_Lex gives Lana a towel to dry her hands and leads her to the couch they sit down. _

Lana: I have to tell Jason she was his mother.

Lex: Leave Jason to me. I'll tell him.

_Lana stands up panicked. _

Lana: Lex, there's a body in my apartment I have to go the police & tell them what happened.

Lex: Lana, I'm not sure that's such a wise idea. Genevieve Teague was a powerful woman, married to an extremely powerful lawyer even though it's clearly self defence, Edward Teague will make sure the jury sees otherwise.

Lana: What'll happen to me? Will I go to prison?

Lex: No, I've retained 1 of the best defence attorneys in the country & once he arrives from New York, we will go to the authorities.

Lana: Ok thank you.

_Lex embraces Lana & takes a deep breath. _

Lex: You have to trust me until the lawyer arrives. I want you to stay here talk to no-one okay?

_Lana doesn't respond for a long moment. _

Lana: My purse Where's my purse?

_Lana pulls outta the hug & picks up her purse from the floor. _

Lex: Over there I'd never take it away from you Lana.

_A guard enters. _

Guard: Mr Luthor a situation has arisen.

Lex: (To Lana) It's goanna be alriht okay?

_He leaves & as he's gone, Lana pulls out the folded handkerchief & opens it up revealing the blood stained stone. _

KItchen

_Clark, Martha & Jonathan are in the kitchen drinking coffee. _

Clark: I can't help but feel this's some kinder warning.

Martha: Clark, it was nothing but a bad dream.

Clark: That's what you said last year & look what happened there. An evil witch tried to destroy the Earth.

Jonathan: Are you sure it's the same kinder dream you had that time & not like the one's you had when you were younger?

Clark: Yes, I had the same feeling that I felt like I had then what do I do dad?

Jonathan: What your supposed to do's get some shut-eye so that you aren't half-asleep tomorrow when they hand you that diploma.

Martha: Your dad's right do not let a nightmare spoil your high school graduation.

_Lois comes down the stairs in her pyjamas and bunny slippers. _

Lois: You had a nightmare so that's what all this commotions about Smallville.

Jonathan: Lois.

Lois: (To Clark) You know if it makes you feel any better, I have them all the time. I had this one last week it was scary.

_She takes a pitcher out of the fridge._

Lois: About this, guy wearing a red cape.

Clark: (Unimpressed) Oh I bet that sounded horrible Lois.

Lois: Yeah it was. Okay people there's something I want you all to know. Something that I just didn't know when to, say so I guess 2 in the mornings good a time as any.

Martha: What is it, Lois?

Lois: Oh, The generals recruiting me on a recon mission to track down my sister the drifter in Europe so we're heading for Heidelberg tomorrow.

Martha: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.

_Clark tries to cover his delight. _

Lois: Clark, I know how devastated you are but if you could keep you're tears to a minimum, I'd appreciate that.

Clark: I'll try.

Lois: Thank you Mr & Mrs. Kent. I just wanna say thanks for everything you've done. You people are like the mom & dad I've always wanted to have.

_Jonathan & Martha smile. _

Jonathan: Lois, we want you to know that your welcome back here anytime.

Clark: (Protesting) Actually-

Martha: We'll all miss you, Lois.

_Clark shuts his mouth & smiles politely, giving in._

Lois: I'll miss you all, too.

_Shelby stands up on his legs & rests his front 1's on the counter next to Lois, whining sadly._

Lois: Him? Not so much.

Lana's Apartment

_Lex enters the room & kneels down on the floor where Genevieve lay dead. Her bodies gone. Lionel speaks from where he's sitting at the couch. _

Lionel: I thought I'd do Miss Lang a favour & tidy up the place a bit.

_He switches on the lamp._

Lionel: She left it quite a mess, quite a mess.

Lex: What're you looking for, Dad? The good housekeeping seal of approval.

Lionel: You know, for a woman without a heart, Genevieve Teague certainly had a lot of blood.

Lex: You didn't come here to do a post-mortem on Genevieve Teague. What's it you want?

Lionel: I'd like to offer a trade.

_He stands up & walks over to Lex._

Lionel: Lana Lang's freedom in exchange for the, um, artefact she has in her possession.

Lex: Dad, don't you think your search for these 3 ancient stones is starting to border on the fanatical?

Lionel: (Chuckles) Let me remind you, Lex that you looted the ruins of Egypt to get your hands on 1 of those stones.

_Lionel walks over towards the kitchen. Continuing to tidy up he finds an apple that fell to the floor during Lana & Genevieve's struggle & picks it up. Placing it back in the basket on the counter. _

Lex: Trust me; Lana Lang has nothing to do with this.

Lionel: Oh, how chivalrous of you. Your the gallant hero trying to protect the damsel in distress.

Lex: (Angry) I'm warning you leave her alone.

Lionel: But all your life you've had the tendency to let the damsel lead you straight into the mouth of the dragon just like last year when you thought you'd fought the love of your life with what was her name?

Lex: (Angry) You leave her out of this.

Lionel: See there go your'e feelings for people like her & Miss Lang. Don't let them cripple your'e common sense, son. I expect to see that stone by noon tomorrow.

_Lionel starts to leave. _

Lionel: It'd be a shame if, Genevieve's corpse were delivered to the sheriff with Lana Lang's DNA as postage.

_He leaves. _

Outer Space

_The meteors continue their flight towards Earth, several of them crashing into the moon on the way causing huge explosions of grey dust._

Smallville Observatory 

_Inside, a man's sitting in a control room reading a magazine. Sounds from the radars get his attention he puts the magazine down & looks on the radar screen. He sees the meteors coming towards Earth._

Man: (Startled) Sir, you'd better look at the right ascension.

_Another man comes over & looks at the screen. _

Man 2: How longs there been activity?

Man: There was nothing then 10 seconds ago it just came outta nowhere.

Man 2: (Fearful) My god it's heading straight for Earth.

_The countdown clock now at 09:18:48.99 ticks down to 09:18.45.04. _

Loft Friday 20th July 

_In the loft, Clark's standing in front of a mirror tying his tie on for graduation. Lois enters. _

Lois: I realize hand-eye coordinations not 1 of your strong suits so let me help you with that.

_Lois takes the tie away from him & puts it around her own neck to tie it for him._

Clark: (Annoyed) Lois, I'm not sure what I'm goanna do without you.

Lois: Ah, come on, Clark, your'e future's right there in front of you, your going to community college, major in agriculture, probably minor in law enforcement then you & Lana are goanna have a nice little church wedding.

Clark: What're you saying Lois?

Lois: It's in the stars you know. It's only a matter of time before you join the bowling league, take over the family farm, & then you & Lana will bring little Clark junior into the world.

Clark: I think your hallucinating.

Lois: No hallucinatings imagining Clark Kent going off to the big city & making his mark in the world. I'm just being realistic.

_Lois finishes tying the tie & slips it off her neck she puts it around Clark's neck & roughly tightens it, causing Clark to gasp. _

Clark: So Lois, what're your big plans after Europe? You goanna go back to school? Alternatively, will you stay here a while longer?

Lois: I've a feeling that if I'm goanna get an education, it's goanna be in the real world.

_She sits down on the couch._

Lois: You know, I took this career test in some magazine which said my perfect job would be a radio disc jockey.

Clark: That makes sense you talk enough there won't be any dead air.

Lois: You mock me now Smallville, but just you wait & see.

Clark: How about Journalism? I mean you wrote some half-decent articles in your short-lived career at the Torch.

Lois: Nah, kill me first. Even if I could spell, the last thing I'd wanna do's spend my time in a newsroom. With my luck, I'd probably end up across the desk from the most bumbling reporter on the masthead.

_Clark finishes adjusting his tie which's crooked. _

Lois: You know what you actually look handsome for a change.

Clark: I'll take that as a compliment.

_Lois stands up & fixes the tie on. _

Lois: Look, I know we've had our disagreements in the past & I'll be the first to admit that I've made it my own little hobby to bust your'e chops.

Clark: I'm used to it. Besides I know I haven't been the most gracious host.

Lois: Look, I just want you to know, Clark, that when I'm sitting in the audience today at your'e graduation & you stand up on that stage in front of all those people, I'm goanna look up at you & think one thing.

Clark: What's that?

Lois: Please, god, don't let him trip.

_She punches him in the chest._

Lois: See you.

_Lois exits. Clark laughs, shaking his head. _

Smallville High School

_A small stage's set up on the grass outside Smallville High where Principal Danvers talks into a microphone, reading off the names of the graduates. The families of the students sit in 3 blocks of chairs in front of the stage. The graduates all stand together in their red, yellow caps & gowns waiting for their names to be called. "Pomp & Circumstance" plays in the background as principal Danvers reads each_ _name. A graduate walks across the stage & takes their diploma. The audience cheers._

Danvers: Darren Cooper, Caroline Creese, Cody Davis, Erica Feldman, Lauren Feldman.

_Clark & Chloe stand next to each other in line & walk slowly towards the stage. _

Clark: Have you seen Lana yet?

Chloe: Still no sign. I'm starting to get worried. Lana never so much as had a tardy so she'd never miss her high school graduation.

Clark: (Nervous) She'll be here.

_Clark & Chloe part ways at the head of the line to walk opposite ends to the stage._

Danvers: Michael Hall, Holly Harold, Tanya Hart, Kate Horton, Michael Hoover, Hannah Jacobs, Michelle Jewel.

_Clark & Chloe get to the stage as Martha & Jonathan watch from the audience. Lois's next door to them. _

Martha: (Excited) Oh, there's Clark.

Danvers: Clark Kent.

_Jonathan, Martha, & Lois stand up & cheer. Lois puts her fingers in her mouth & whistles loudly as Jonathan snaps a picture of Clark smiling as he takes his diploma & walks across the stage. _

Danvers: Lana Lang.

_Clark's smile fades at the mention of her name. Danvers turns round & says something quietly to the man giving out diploma. The man shakes his head & Danvers comes back to the microphone._

Danvers: Lana Lang.

_Martha looks at Jonathan & Lois questioningly & Clark & Chloe exchange worried glances. Suddenly a siren makes loud noises as it approaches everyone there. 2 military trucks drive up toward the school. A man in 1 of the trucks speaks through a megaphone as the trucks drive onto the grass. Other men jump out of the trucks wearing helmets & carrying guns. _

Man: Attention everyone! & please remain calm! By order of the Federal Emergency Decree: All non-essential personnel should evacuate the area within a 50-mile radius. In approximately 3 hours, a meteor shower will hit Smallville Kanas.

Martha: (Fearful) Oh god not again.

_The audience stands up & starts running away. The graduates leave too._

Man: People please there's no need to panic so proceed to your'e homes & take only necessary items.

_Clark takes off his cap, gown, & steps off the stage. Chloe runs to him excitedly & they walk together. _

Chloe: Hey, Clark! Can you believe it? Twice in 16 years I mean, this's crazy! Smallville's has to have some sorter extraterrestrial bull's eye on it!

Clark: (Pretending not to understand) Yeah It's weird, huh?

Chloe: There has to be some kinder connection in the cosmos I mean this's not just a coincidence.

Clark: Yeah, I'm sure there's some sorter explanation.

Chloe: (Pressing, trying to make Clark admit the truth) Well, there's just something in Smallville that screams celestial attention. I mean, lightening doesn't strike twice in the same place without some kinder lightning rod, right? I wonder what that is?

Clark: I'm not sure, but we don't have much time. We need to find Lana.

Chloe: Your right. If anyone can find her with moments to spare, it's you, Clark.

Clark: How do you say that?

Chloe: I don't know, because you've a way of getting things done in half the time a normal person gets anything done.

Clark: Why am I not normal?

Chloe: No, of course your normal, Clark. Your as normal as they come. Now, lets hurry & find Lana.

_Lois walks up to there all 3 of them who walk to Chloe's car in the parking lot. _

Lois: Hey look, I'm sure she's outta town already. They've evacuated half of the county. The army probably saw her running in late & told her to leave town.

Clark: Which's exactly what you 2 need to do, right now?

_They arrive at Chloe's Beetle Convertible. _

Lois: Thanks for the tip Smallville now listen to me. If there's 1 thing the General taught me's that you can't panic in times of crisis okay? Whatever happens, you have to stay calm you can't panic.

Clark: Lois-

Lois: (Becoming frantic) Because if you lose your cool-

Clark: Lois!

Lois: What?

Clark: Your panicking.

Lois: Fine.

_She & Chloe get in the car & Clark looks around at all the panicked people running away. _

Metropolis Museum

_The old Kryptonian Duran looks on worried at a television broadcast live from Smallville about the upcoming meteor shower. A colleague comes in seeing it also. _

Colleague: Oh your seeing it to. It's amazing isn't it? 2 meteors showers in 16 years. I'm telling you that place's cursed. Well all I can say's I feel sorry for the poor buggers who have to go through this.

_He leaves the room not thinking another second. Duran telepathically contacts Argo City again. _

Lounge

_Clark enters the house as Martha's gathering things in the Lounge. Jonathan runs downstairs with 2 packed suitcases. _

Jonathan: Clark, where've you been? We have to pack up.

Clark: I've been looking everywhere for Lana. I can't find her.

Martha: Sweetheart, she's probably already been evacuated.

Jonathan: I want you to go up to your room & pack everything that's necessary. Your mom & I'll take care of everything down here.

Clark: No, I've to do something first.

Martha: Don't think for a second that this's your fault honey.

Clark: I came to Smallville in a meteor shower now it's happening again all because of me.

Jonathan: Clark, there's nothing you could've done to prevent this.

Clark: We don't know that. There has to be something I can do.

Martha: You don't have time Clark.

Clark: (Shaking his head) No mom I don't have a choice.

Outer Space

_The meteors flying towards Earth, gain speed. The countdown clock goes down from 02:21:03.83 to 02:20:58.97_.

Loft

_Clark opens the box with the octagonal spaceship key inside & pulls it out. He looks at it for a moment, then turns round & goes down seeing Lex standing there. Clark hides the key behind his back. _

Clark: Lex, what're you doing here?

Lex: I want to offer you & your parent's safe passage outta Smallville in the LuthorCorp jet. The roads will be ugly soon.

Clark: Thanks, but I think we'll be okay.

_Clark sticks the key in his pocket shifting his eyes nervously._

Lex: Clark, why take the risk? The first meteor shower caused me irrevocable damage. Trust me, you don't wanna be near here when the next 1 hits.

Clark: Thanks, Lex, but I think my dad's goanna wanna pack up the truck with as much as we can take.

Lex: I understand Clark but some things can't replace others.

_Lex walks toward the window & looks up at the sky._

Lex: My scientists Clark have identified what seems to be an inner chamber inside the cave wall.

_Clark's eyes widen, but he remains calm. _

Clark: Really?

Lex: I was wondering if your'e research into the cave might've turned up anything similar.

Clark: No Lex, but um why're you so interested in the caves when there's a natural disaster headed our way?

Lex: Clark, if anything in this towns irreplaceable it's those caves.

_Clark nods._

Lex: They've been around for thousands of years & could very well be destroyed in the next 24 hours.

Clark: Well, lets hope they aren't. I really need to help my parents. Good luck, Lex.

Lex: Thanks, Clark, but I don't believe in luck. It's our wits & our fortitude that keep us safe & I'm sure you've more than enough of both. Stay safe.

_Lex leaves. _

Kawatche Cave.

_Clark enters the inner chamber & looks down at the stone altar & speaks to the emptiness of the chamber. _

Clark: You're my father talk to me.

_He puts the octagonal key into a slot in the altar. _

Clark: Tell me what you've done!

_There's a flash of light. Clark's inside a swirling blue energy. The strong wind, & voice of Jor-El fills the cave. Clark shouts his voice up over the wind. _

Jor-El: You've brought this upon yourself Kal-El.

Clark: What did I do?

Jor-El: I sent you here to unite the 3 elements.

Clark: The stones? They've nothing to do with me!

Jor-El: But they do, Kal-El that's why a fellow Kryptonian called Duran came to Earth so that he could pass on the knowledge of our world & the rest of the universe to you, which's for your eyes only, yet you chose to deny your heritage so today you'll witness the consequences.

Clark: Then you sent the meteor shower?

Jor-El: I've done nothing Kal-El. Human bloods stained 1 of the elements & awakened a great danger from the darkness of space.

Clark: What can I do to stop it?

Jor-El: There's nothing you can do to prevent what's about to happen however, the meteor shower's just the beginning, Kal-El. I warned you that the elements couldn't fall into the hands of a human. The 3 must become 1 it's the only way to save Earth from total annihilation.

Clark: I don't know where they are! I don't have time to find them!

Jor-El: If you don't unite them all now a fire from the sky even you can't survive will sear you, my son. The future of humankind rests in your hands.

Clark: Please... help me! I can't do this alone!

_The blue-white energy crackles loudly around Clark. _

Outer Earth Perimeter

_The meteors here penetrate Earth's atmosphere, catching fire. As they do so the clock counts down from 0:45:10.83 to 0:45:06.87._

Council Of Elders

_Kara's standing front of the council of Elders._

Kara: (Angry) How can you just stand there & do nothing.

Elder 1: We would love to help Kara but we can't interfere in human events.

Elder: 2 Exactly we don't even know how extensive the situation is.

Kara: There's a meteor shower heading straight for Smallville just like the 1 my cousin came down in. You can't get more extensive than that.

Vultan: We're sorry this's happening to them but you know what Earth people are like. There primitive life forms who're very volatile. No wonder they've had so many wars.

Kara: Not everyone's volatile. There good people on Earth. I've seen it. Please we can't let them die. You have to let me go & help Kal-El. He'll need someone especially if this dangers more powerful than him. He'll not be able to fight it on his own because he doesn't has his full Kryptonian powers yet.

_After much deliberation, the Elders come to decision. _

Elder 1: Alright Kara you may go.

Kara: Thank you.

_Smiling she then round & leaves. _

Kent Farm

_Shelby runs out the front door & downstairs towards the street closely followed by Martha who's holding a folded yellow blanket. They rush towards the truck parked in the street. The back of the trucks overflowing with packed items that Jonathan's securing with a rope. _

Martha: I can't believe I almost forgot this!

Jonathan: That's great, sweetheart. I've almost loaded the truck up.

Martha: Great. Shelby, get in.

_Martha points to the trucks open door signalling Shelby to jump in. Clark super speeds up to them. _

Jonathan: Clark, great would you help me secure the truck?

Clark: Your goanna have to go without me.

Martha: (Shocked) What?

Jonathan: Need I remind you, Clark, the last time we had a meteor shower it was full of kryptonite?

Martha: If the same happens today it could kill you. You have to come with us.

Clark: I spoke to Jor-El. He told me I have to find the other 2 stones right now, & unite them with the 1 in the cave.

Martha: (Fearful) No! Your my son your not going on some suicide mission.

Jonathan: Clark, you might be stronger than steel but your not god.

Clark: I know Dad but I'm the only one who can do this.

_Martha & Jonathan look at each other then back to Clark. _

Jonathan: (Putting a hand on Clark's shoulder) Alright then but I want you to listen to me okay? All the years your mother & I spent raising you from that wide-eyed toddler running around this farm to the man who's standing in front of me right now was for this moment.

_Martha has tears in her eyes. _

Jonathan: You do, this son & make us proud.

_Clark nods he & Jonathan hug. When they pull away from each other, Martha & Clark share a long heartbroken look. Finally Martha comes forward & hugs him then touches his face & turns away towards the truck. Clark walks away going to the loft. _

Martha: (Quietly) Those meteors will kill him, Jonathan.

Jonathan: I know sweetheart but if we've faith in our son, then we can't let that faith waver now.

_Martha starts crying & Jonathan holds her close. _

Loft

_Clark enters seeing Lana there._

Clark: Lana, I thought you'd already evacuated.

_She turns to him fearfully. _

Clark: Are you okay?

Lana: I'm scared.

Clark: Yeah I know this meteor shower brings up some painful memories for you but this times different. We've warning & we'll be safe.

Lana: No, I'm not sure Clark. I don't know what's goanna happen to me so I want you to have this.

_Lana pulls the red handkerchief out of her purse & hands it to Clark nervously. He opens it up & sees the bloodstained stone. _

Clark: (Shocked) Where did you get this?

Lana: In China. Whatever it is or whatever it means, I somehow know it's for you.

Clark: Is this blood?

Lana: Remember all those times when I asked you for an explanation about things & you wouldn't give me one because I had to trust you well, this time I need you to trust me.

Clark: Lana, my parents are about to leave right now. Go with them you'll be safe.

Lana: (Becoming emotional) I can't.

Clark: You have to.

Lana: Holding back tears) Clark, I need you to know... that whatever happens, I'll never forget you.

Clark: (Afraid) Lana, your talking like as if we'll never see each other again.

Lana: (Pause) I love you.

_Lana leans towards Clark & they kiss. _

Clark: I love you, too.

Lana: Good-bye.

_Lana leaves the Loft. Clark looks down at the stone. The clock now ticks from 00:19:14.87 to 00:19:10.91._

Study

_Lana's sitting on the couch talking on her cell phone. _

Lana: Chloe, even though you'll not hear from me for a while, I want you to know that I'm okay.

_Lex walks up behind & takes the cell phone away, hanging it up. _

Lex: I thought we agreed you wouldn't talk to anyone.

Lana: Lex I have to let my friends know I'm alright.

Lex: Lana, I understand you not wanting them to worry, but you have to trust me now. I assume the stone's still safe?

Lana: As safe as can be.

Lex: Well, let us keep it this way I'll put it in my vault.

_Lex walks toward his bookshelf. _

Lana: Why?

_Lex hits a hidden button on the shelf a panel opens up. _

Lex: A choppers fuelling up to evacuate you to Metropolis where you'll stay at a hotel; until your lawyer arrives. It's probably best not to travel with the murder weapon.

Lana: I understand that, Lex, but I'd rather hold on to it.

Lex: Lana that objects what prosecutors fondly refer to as the smoking gun. Now, I'll do anything I can to protect you including supporting whatever story of self-defence you want to run with.

Lana: (Slightly annoyed) It's not a story, Lex. I'd never murder somebody.

Lex: Of course not.

_Lana lowers her eyes, beginning to doubt Lex's faith in her. He walks over & sits on the couch across from where she is. _

Lex: Lana, I trust you. Now you have to trust me with that stone.

Lana: I'm sorry Lex, but I can't do that.

_Lex lowers his head, silently frustrated. _

Kent Farm

_Martha, Jonathan & Shelby drive away from the farm in the truck. As they almost come onto the street, they collide with another truck coming towards them. Both trucks stop altogether. Jason driving the other truck steps out weakly his clothes covered in dirt & his face caked with dried blood. Jonathan gets outta his truck quickly, concerned. _

Jonathan: Jason?

_Martha & Shelby get out also._

Martha: Jason!

_He's holding a shotgun behind his back, which he pulls out, & cocks, pointing it at Jonathan & Martha. She gasps as Shelby growls protectively. _

Martha: Shelby, no.

Jason: I'm having what you'd call a rough day.

Jonathan: (Nervous) Why don't you just calm down, son?

Jason: Where's Clark?

_Martha & Jonathan are silent for a brief moment. _

Jonathan: He's not here. Now look, why don't you put the shotgun down, & we'll talk about it?

_Jason fires a bullet, shattering the windshield of the Kent's' truck Martha shrieks_

_. _

Jason: (Shouting) Tell me where he is!

_Shelby barks, frightened. Jonathan & Martha exchange another worried look & Jason blinks at them wearily. The countdown, which nears the end clocks in at 00:14:24.49 & ends at 00:14:20.54._

Smallville Highway

_The "Welcome to Smallville meteor captital of the world" sign shows as the road beside it's filled with cars & trucks. The drivers are honking their horns yelling & screaming, trying to evacuate the city. There's an armoured military truck nearby & officers in the streets trying to help the citizens proceed in an orderly fashion. Chloe & Lois drive in the opposite direction, heading back into town. _

Lois: Why would Lana be at Lex's mansion when she's supposed to evacuate?

Chloe: I don't know but I swear that was Lex's voice in the background. She sounded like she was in trouble. Lois I can't abandon her I mean, the mansions just around that bend.

Lois: Unless you have jets pack in your purse.

_An officer holds up his hand, trying to halt them. _

Officer: Whoa! Stop!

Lois: We're not going anywhere.

_Chloe keeps swerving through the oncoming traffic until another officer stands in front of them, forcing her to stop. _

Officer: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! Emergency vehicles only. Turn the car around immediately.

Chloe: Well, our friend maybe trapped inside. We just goanna grab her & then come right back.

Officer: I'm sorry, ma'am no one gets through.

_He walks away Chloe turns to Lois. _

Chloe: We are excessively close to turn away.

_Lois gets a determined look in her eye & steps outta the car. _

Lois: Hey, soldier!

_She walks to the officer._

Lois: Is this a roadblock or a lemonade stand you got here?

Officer: Wait a second, I recognize you, your the...

Lois: General Sam Lane's daughter yeah you might've heard of him. Talks loud & smokes Stodgies.

_While Lois has the officer distracted, Chloe slowly opens her car door, preparing to run. The officer sees her & tries going over to her. _

Officer: Hey!

Lois: Hey!

_She grabs his arm, stopping him & turning him away from Chloe. _

Lois: This barricade, it should be perpendicular to the road because those chandeliers should be further apart & unless I need glasses, there should be reflectors on those I-beams.

_Chloe gets out the car while the officer's backs turned._

Officer: Yes, ma'am, I understand, but I can't let you through.

Lois: Your a cub scout out here soldier.

_Chloe starts sneaking past the soldier. He starts turning round, but Lois grabs his arm again, swining him back to her so that he doesn't see Chloe. _

Lois: Where's your den mother? Baking brownies.

Outer Space

_The meteors break into Earth's atmosphere & shatter into even smaller pieces then begin growing long tails of thick black smoke. _

Kawatche Caves

_Clark enters the inner chamber & looks at the altar where only 1 of the Stones of Power rests. _

Study

_Lex enters seeing Lionel having a drink. _

Lex: What happened to your survival instincts, Dad? Fire & brimstone are about to rain down from the sky & your sipping a cocktail like it's Sunday at the country club.

Lionel: I'm aware of the imminent danger, Lex, but I'm not about to leave without knowing my son's alright.

Lex: Come on, who's kidding who here dad? I know you won't leave without the element.

_Lionel sits down on the couch. _

Lex: I hate to disappoint you, but I've not even seen Lana Lang she's probably on the run halfway to Costa Rica by now.

Lionel: Oh, a face like Lana Lang's isn't easy to hide. It's just a matter of time before she catches the attention of some customs official.

_Lionel takes a sip of his drink as Lex stares at him nervously. _

Kawatche Caves

_Clark holding the silver Stone of Power that Lana gave to him looks at the altar still. _

Study

_Lex's sitting across from Lionel. _

Lex: Alright agree to leave her alone, & I'll give you something you desperately need.

Lionel: I'm a blessed man, Lex. I need very little in life.

Lex: I wonder what goods a key if you don't know where the lock is.

Lionel: Wise observation but why do you think any of this applies to me?

Lex: Because you've 1 of the elements dad but lack the knowledge of where it belongs at. I do & will take you there right now.

_Lex stands up & walks toward the door Lionel follows him losing patience._

Lionel: I wish it were true, Lex, but I don't have the stone.

Kawatche Caves

_Clark puts the new stone into the groove of the altar. The symbols on the altar shine white & the symbol on the stone that was already there glows yellow as the symbol on the new stone glows red. _

Study

_In here a bright light shines through Lionel's jacket from the inside pocket, & he gasps & falls to the ground. Lex watches with fear as Lionel shakes & spasms on the floor as if having a seizure. Lex kneels down next to him, seeing what's wrong. He reaches for Lionel's jacket pocket, finding the 3rd stone but drops it when a burst of white energy sends him flying backwards where he crashes into the wall & falls to the floor. _

Kawatche Caves

_Clark watches the red & yellow symbols start to glow white there as there's1 remaining corner of the groove where the 3rd stone belongs. The symbol there begins to glow as well. _

Study

_Dazed, Lex sits up & gets to his feet going back to Lionel who's now completely still. His eyes are wide open. A guard runs into the study. _

Guard: What happened Mr. Luthor?

Lex: Get J.D & take my father upstairs.

Guard: Mr. Luthor we're evacuating.

Lex: (Fierce) Do it!

_The guard obediently leaves the room. _

Lex: Can you hear me, dad?

_Lionel doesn't respond as he continues staring blankly at the ceiling. _

Lex: Before you leave this Earth, I want you to know that you did create the son you always wanted.

_The guard re-enters with J.D. They pick up Lionel, carrying him outta the room. The black Stone of Power smokes, on the floor & it's symbol glows a deep blue. _

Kawatche Caves

_The symbol in the groove also glows blue & ends with a deafening high-pitched frequency. Clark gasps & covers his ears in pain. _

Study

_Lex crawls greedily towards the stone it's light creating an unearthly glow in his eyes. It goes out & Lex stares at it. Later on the 3rd Stone of Power glows blue on the shelf of Lex's vault. Clark super speeds into the study, following the high-pitched sound the stone's giving off. The vault's closed which Clark grabs the bookshelf in front of & pulls on it, tearing the vault door off its hinges & throwing it aside. He goes in after the stone where there are several ancient idols with green kryptonite embedded in them. As they glow Clark loses his balance & falls down managing to grab the Stone of Power before losing consciousness on the floor. The clock now's only got 00:05:47.70_ left,

Lounge

_In there Jason points the gun at Martha forcing her to tie Jonathan to a chair Jason's breathless & volatile. _

Jason: Come on hurry up!

Jonathan: Jason, why don't you let Martha go? She doesn't know anything about any of this.

Jason: Oh, a mother always knows her son's deep, dark secrets. Now, where does he keep the stones?

Martha: Why would Clark know anything about ancient stones?

Jason: (Raising voice) Alright that's enough.

_Jason pushes Martha away from the chair. _

Jason: Well, lets see when I ran into your son in Shanghai, I did a little homework of my own & the more I dug, the more Clark Kent's name just kept popping up.

_As Jason speaks, he pushes Martha across the room roughly then pulls a chair out. _

Jason: Sit down!

_He shoves her into the chair. _

Jason: Was it coincidence that some symbols burned into your field?

Martha: I don't know what you're talking about?

_Jason cocks the gun, pointing it at the back of her head. _

Jonathan: Jason!

Jason: What about Clark's connection with Bridgette Crosby?

Martha: I don't know I don't know.

Jason: She had one of the artefacts! I suppose that's just a coincidence, too.

Jonathan: None of that makes any difference now.

_Jason turns to Jonathan dangerously, lowering his voice. _

Jason: You know, when my mother came to Smallville, she thought the Luthors would lead her to the stones but she was wrong it was a farm boy the 1 who has no record of ever been born the 1 who's more connected to those stones than any of us.

Jonathan: There's a meteor shower about to tear this town apart!

Martha: You need to go get your mother & get her to safety!

Jason: (Furious) Don't think I not know that? I can't find her anywhere but I'll tell you one thing when I do find my mother, I'll finally be able to give her the one thing she's been searching for all these years.

_Jason fires a bullet into the ceiling, causing plaster & dust to rain down in the middle of the Lounge then turns the gun back to Martha who gasps. _

Jason: (Shouting) Now tell me where the stones are!

Outer Space 

_The meteors are much closer now. _

Luthor Manor

_The Luthorcorp helicopter lands on the field outside the mansion. Lana & Lex walk towards it with one of Lex's guards. They shout over the helicopter. _

Lex: I'll meet you in Metropolis.

Lana: What your not coming?

Lex: I've a pressing matter to take care of. Now, Lana, for your own safety, I need that stone.

_Lana doesn't know how to respond. _

Lex: Look, we all have a need to cling onto things, but eventually you have to loosen your grip. It's too dangerous for you.

Lana: I don't have it!

Lex: Lies do not become you.

Lana: It is the truth, Lex I don't have it trust me it's safe, I promise!

Lex: (Exploding) Where's it!

_Lex snatches Lana's purse away from her & digs through it. Lana begins to realize what's happening. _

Lana: This was never about my safety, was it? This's about you getting your hands on that stone!

_Lex stops searching & takes a moment composing himself. He holds Lana's face. _

Lex: Lana... your safety's more important than any of this. You mean a lot more to me than you know.

Pilot: We can't wait any longer, Mr. Luthor. We have to go!

_Lana gets into the helicopter & the guard closes the door. Lana watches Lex through the window, unsure of what he just said to her as the helicopter leaves the ground & flies away from the mansion. _

Study

_Chloe enters looking for Lana. _

Chloe: Lana? Lana?

_She goes farther in & sees Clark unconscious on the floor, bathed in the green glow of the kryptonite._

Chloe: Oh my god, Clark.

_She kneels next to him._

Chloe: Clark?

_She notices the black stone in his hand, then, the glowing green kryptonite in the vault. Chloe grabs Clark by the arm & drags him away from the door of the vault. The green kryptonite stops glowing. Lex enters the study, seeing the bookshelf lying on the floor. He doesn't see Chloe & Clark until she walks over to Lex & we hear a whoosh in the background as Clark super speeds away. _

Chloe: Lex, um, I was looking for Lana.

Lex: She's already left what happened here?

_Lex walks toward the vault. _

Chloe: I don't know I just walked in.

_Lex sees that the stones gone from the vault shelf._

Lex: You know more than your telling me, Chloe. Who did this?

Chloe: Lex, honestly, I just came to find Lana.

_Lex slams his palm against the doorframe becoming angry. _

Lex: Your curiosity always seems to have a way of landing you in precarious positions.

_He turns & grabs Chloe's arms roughly._

Lex: Only this time your on a very narrow ledge with only one way back! Now, who took the element?

Chloe: Lex, I swear it, I don't know what your talking about.

_Lex pushes her away, frustrated._

Chloe: Now I think we need to get outta Smallville before the meteor shower hits.

Lex: We will find that stone, Chloe, even if it means dodging a few meteors in the process. Your coming with me.

_He grabs Chloe's arm & leads her outta the study. _

Chloe: I don't.

Lex: Come on.

Chloe: Lex, I don't know what your talking about.

_He pushes her out the door. The timer only has 00:01:22.08 to go before the showers hit._

Lounge

_Back there Jason points the shotgun at back of Martha's head. _

Jason: I swear to god, if you don't start talking I'm goanna blow her brains out.

_Martha sobs quietly. _

Jonathan: Sweetheart, it's no good go ahead & tell him what he wants to know. Tell him where the stones are.

_Martha gives Jonathan a sideways glance, not sure of what he means. He nods at her, signalling her to make something up. _

Jason: Tell me what I want to know.

Martha: Okay, okay go upstairs to Clark's room.

_While Jason's listening to Martha, Jonathan stands up, carrying the chair, which's still with him, & rams it into Jason who's pushed forward against the wall, causing him & the shotgun to drop & fall down. Jonathan falls with him, shattering the chair. He struggles with his bindings. Jason reaches for the shotgun & Martha runs over stomping on his hand with her foot. Jason grabs her leg tripping her over. She falls to the floor next to him & kicks Jason in the face. He grabs the shotgun & getting to his knees, presses it down on Martha's neck, choking her. _

Jonathan: Martha!

_Jonathan's hands tied behind him gets them both under his legs so that he can stand up. He grabs Jason away from Martha who stands up & knocks Jonathan in the chest with the butt of the gun, accidentally firing another bullet into the ceiling. Jonathan punches Jason in the face, who circles around to the counter, landing against it. Jonathan comes up behind him wraps his hand bindings around Jason's throat in an attempt to choke him. Jason grabs a glass bottle from the counter & shatters it over Jonathan's head. Martha screams as Jonathan backs away, & Jason whips Jonathan across the face with the gun, sending him to the floor. He lands next to Martha who clings to him as Jason points the gun at them both, cocking it. Suddenly Jason goes silent as he looks up at the ceiling hearing a soft rumbling coming from the sky Jonathan & Martha hear it too. _

Kent Farm

_Outside, we follow the path of a flaming meteor as it heads straight for the farm house & blasts through the roof. _

Smallville Street

_On a nearby street, a car & semi trucks driving down the road as meteors hit all around, them starting a fire in front of the car. Without even stopping, the driver opens his door & rolls outta that as the truck swerves off the road into a ditch where it explodes in a huge mushroom of orange flame. _

Smallville High School

_Another meteor demolishes the marquee at Smallville High School & the asphalt in the parking lots in pieces by the raining fire. _

Smallville Highway

_The officer who spoke to Lois's still in the street & stares into the sky with terror. _

Officer: Oh, my god.

_People all over the street leave their cars & run in a panic as meteors shower down in every direction. An officers sent flying through the air by 1 of them. A young woman trips as she runs down the street & is nearly trampled by a herd of screaming citizens, but someone helps her to her feet & she continues running. A man runs in the opposite direction of everyone else following his little boy who's running away. _

Man: Henry! Henry! Henry! Henry!

_The boy continues running away, back into the city he finally stops when he finds what he was looking for: his toy truck which's lying in the middle of the road. He picks it up then looks into the sky at all the falling meteors. 1 headed straight forward nearly hits him, but Clark super speeds over & pulls the little boy outta the way, shielding him with his own body. When the fire from the explosion dies down, the boy looks at Clark._

Henry: Your not my daddy.

_Henry's father runs toward them. _

Man: Henry! Henry! Come here come here.

Henry: Daddy!

_Henry jumps into his father's arms & hugs him. The man looks at Clark thankfully. _

Clark: Go! Go!

Man: Thank you, thank you!

_He runs away with his son in his arms Clark super speeds away. _

Sky

_The Luthorcorp jet twists & turns through the air, dodging meteors left & right. The sky's filled with lines of black smoke which Lana looks out the window wide-eyed. The helicopter rattles in all the turbulence as meteors fall all around them. 1 of the rocks ends up hitting the tail of the helicopter, knocking it off completely & they go into a sharp spin as it plummets to the ground. The glass window of the helicopter shatters as it hits the earth. _

Smallville Lake 

_Underneath the water a rumbling sounds heard as splashes of waves burst out introducing Kara Zor- El _Who will now be called Linda/Lee Supergirl) _in her Supergirl uniform flying outta the water into the air where the meteors are dropping down from. Floating up there she scans the area in horror. Seeing a few meteors Supergirl dodges them._

Supergirl: (Horror) Oh my god I'm too late.

_She flies top speed towards Smallville._

Kawatche Caves

_Clark entering the chamber paces around the altar as he holds the final Stone of Power in his hand. He puts the stone in its groove & all three symbols light up, yellow, red & blue then they begin glowing together, forming one crystal-like stone that's shining & transparent. _

Smallville Fields

_Another meteor crashes into a cornfield._

Sky / Smallville Fields

_Supergirl flying overhead dodging more meteors sees the crashed helicopter in the field using telescopic vision she recognizes who's inside._

Supergirl: (Horror) Lana.

_Going down she lands near it, & notices the spaceship also, plus the Kryptonian symbols of the Stones of Power on it._

Kawatche Caves

_Chloe & Lex enter inside._

Chloe: Okay why do I get the feeling we're not in this cave for cover?

Lex: You know as well as I do it's the epicentre.

Chloe: Of what?

Lex: Come on, Chloe! Your the town purveyor of all things unexplained! You know damn well about this cave & the stones.

Chloe: Lex, what's wrong with you?

Lex: If you didn't break into my library, then you know who did. Who your trying to protect?

Chloe: No-one.

Lex: Is it Clark?

Chloe: Clark? Of course not. What does Clark have to do with any of this?

Lex: You tell me you've known Clark longer than I have. Better than anyone else in fact.

Chloe: Your right, Lex, I do. In addition, the Clark Kent I know would be the last person to go super thief on your library for some stupid piece of rock.

_Inside the secret chamber, the combined Stone of Power floats off the altar into the air as Clark watches it go. A gold glow shines outta the wall onto Chloe & Lex. Lex turns toward it. _

Lex: What's that?

_Clark continues to watch the floating stone. Lex walks towards the door to the chamber as Chloe watches. Worried she runs up to him._

Chloe: Lex, becareful it might be dangerous.

_She pushes Lex against the cave wall crashing him into it, falling down. Chloe passes by goes to the door of the chamber. Seeing Clark standing in the middle of all the light he reaches for the stone & grabs onto it tightly. It vibrates in his hand making him scream in pain. _

Lionel's Room

_Lionel lying on his bed his eyes still open sees kryptonian symbols spin through his pupils. _

Kawtche Caves

_Chloe continues watching Clark with awe, & fear as the light gets brighter. Lex gets to his feet behind her, & there's a blast of energy that sends both Chloe & Lex flying backward. White fills the shot & Clark screams as he disappears._

North Pole

_When he's seen again, Clark's outside here. He stops screaming & looks round finding himself in the middle of a dizzyingly large snowy field, surrounded by white-covered mountains & not a sign of another person for miles._

Smallville Street 

_Lois driving Chloe's car outta Smallville pulls over on the side of the road & gets out running up a nearby hill overlooking the city. She stumbles to her knees at the top of the hill & looks round with tears in her eyes before her,as Smallville's in ruins. Fires burn everywhere as trails of smoke still linger in the air._

Smallville Field

_Supergirl x-rays the 2 people in the helicopter & finds out the pilots dead but Lana's still alive. She goes over trying to wake her up._

Supergirl: Lana can you hear me? Wake up.

_Lana regains_ _consciousness & looks up in shock at who's standing there._

Lana: (Shocked) Supergirl? What the? Why're you?

Supergirl: Come on Lana I have to fly you to the hospital.

_Lana ignoring her gets up groaning. She checks her surroundings. Lana's in dirty & has blood smeared on her face & her leg's drenched in blood. Lana notices the pilot next to her. She touches him a bit._

Supergirl: Lana no he's already dead.

_Lana notices the ship in front of them & goes over to it._

Supergirl: Wait Lana.

_She follows her as they both move closer to the ship. When the 2 get to the mound Lana's mouth hangs open as a crack of white light shines on her face & begins to grow as the spaceship opens. _

North Pole

_There's silence here as the tops of the mountains can barely be discerned from the hazy bluish-white sky & a gentle wind blows through Clark's hair. He still holds the stone in his hand, & it floats into the air again. He grabs & chucks it far away from him. The stone travels a great distance of which isn't seen where it lands. _

The End. (Till next time)


End file.
